


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by Ms_Ataraxia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Daddy's little girl, Family, First Marvel fic, Gen, Light Angst, Sort Of, What am I doing?, okay i'm done, someone please help, there goes my heart, tony's birthday, what else do I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Ataraxia/pseuds/Ms_Ataraxia
Summary: "I miss you, Daddy. I miss you 3000."_____Morgan goes down to the lake to talk with her daddy on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

"Hi Daddy, it's Morgan. I know you know that. That's how everybody starts talking when they visit you. But you wouldn't forget us.

Today is your birthday. I asked Mommy if we could have cake and ice cream and she said yes. That made her sad. I didn't mean to make her sad. She had your friends come over so she wouldn't be sad alone.

Mr. Steve is all old now. He must have been so sad you left that it made him get older. I'm sorry I must not be as sad.

Is Peter my brother? I thought he was, but he doesn't live with us. He lives with his aunt. Is she my aunt, too? Can they live with us? I'll ask Mommy.

Ms. Carol is going to the stars again. That's where they say you are. I asked if I could go too, but she and Mommy said no. Maybe when I'm older.

I asked Ms. Carol to give you my present. She said yes. I'd tell you what it is, but it's a surprise. I think you will like it. I wrapped it myself.

I miss you, Daddy. I miss you 3000. I know you had to go. People say you were brave. I know that, too. Someday I will be as brave as you.

I have to go now. Mommy doesn't like me going to the lake by myself. I just wanted to say hello. 

I love you Daddy. Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic on Ao3! If you have any constructive criticism for my work, I would love to hear it. Thank you for helping me become a more skilled writer!  
> Also fun fact: Everyone knows today is Tony's birthday, but it also happens to be mine, too! So everyone go and eat a slice of cake for us! I hope you have a blessed day!  
> 


End file.
